Seeking The Light
by Zerodius
Summary: Devilen, Bubblen's alternate self from the Dark World, reflect on his life... Not even Hyper Drunk, his selfproclaimed prime servant, suspect that the black bubble dragon is about to take a decision that shall forever change their lives...


The reccuring nightmare... night after night... day after day... always the same... 

Standing before the tower, moonlight shining upon the land. Silence, not even the wind making a sound...

Stepping foward, the shadow became clearer. Who was it? Where did it came from? Why was it here?

As he slowly approached the strange shadows, everything became clearer... and then, a ray of moonlight descended upon the world and revealed the shape of a horrible monster.

... and it was then that he realized, much to his horror, that he was looking at a mirror and that he was the monster... the horrific beast.

"I am you." said the bipedal abomination.

Bubblen woke up, covered in sweat and his entire body trembling... but looking at his hands, he saw that they were very much human. The nightmare remained as such... a nightmare...

... but for Devilen, awakening brought forth painful truth as his eyes gazed at his clawed hands... the paws of a dragon, more exactely. He gritted his sharp, pointed teeth, reminded of his inhuman condition...

... but such is the fate of those who live in the Dark World.

Oh do he envy the beings of the Rainbow World. So naive... so ignorant... All of them so disgustingly devoid of worries. They wander about, taking their human shapes for granted, not knowing that they owe it all to that stupid orb located on top of that tower, tower which exist in both of the mirrored worlds.

If only... if only they could have the Light Source and bathe their own world in pure light... then they would be purified and have the pleasure of living as humans rather than living their days as horrific fiends. But well... they were born in the dark version of the world and thus, shall never enjoy the benefits of Light.

"... it's all unfair..." while in the Rainbow World, he was a handsome human teenager, he was a scary, less than graceful dragon teenager in this one. Bubblen and Devilen... mirrors of each others... yet one live in happiness, the other in suffering.

Why? What did he do? WHAT DID HE DO?!?

Nothing... it's just all so unfair.

He was born this way... he was born with this reptilian face, those crimson eyes, those black scales, the grey spikes, the chubby reptilian body, the clawed paws, the short tail... and he wasn't even cool like dragons are supposed to be. To make it all worse, he looked like some kind of grotesque doll.

Day after day... waking up in the darkness, with that purple sun which shone no light, his eyes casting themselves over the devastated horizon... a horizon ravaged by the constant fight with survival.

Without light, all beings mutated... and thus, this was a world of fiends and monsters. All beings were monstruous and the ones who would normally be humans had to fight off beings like themselves every single day, the city constantly rocked by the explosive effects of deadly blasts and the echoes of screams and whimpering filling the air day after day, night after night...

They lived in a true hell... and for what reason? Because they were born in this nightmare while they, didn't.

... and the worst is, they are all so arrogant and ignorant.

Look at them... LOOK! Going around, taking their forms for granted, telling each others stories... about how monsters are evil and stupid... of triumphs of human over dragon... of beasts being casted down. Not only did they took their forms for granted but they even despised beings they had never met and didn't know about as a general rule.

Who do they think they are? What gives them the right to be as they are?

He just... hated it all so much.

"I just want... I just..." rage overwhelmed his heart. It was just so... painful.

... and then, he couldn't take it anymore. He gathered his powers and his face disformed into an expression of pure, inhuman anger...

SLAAAAAM!

CRAAAAAACK!

Hatred is a powerful force... and when it grips the heart of a beast, it can have rather... destructive... effects.

It was a small advantage of being a monster... for humans were weak and fragile. It was not a big advantage but well... Devilen knew that he could shatter his desk with a single punch without any problem, something his Rainbow World alternate self could probably only dream of doing... although, unlike him, he would never have the need to do so and would probably never dream of doing so.

This was so unfair... and he hated them all so much... why must those from the Dark World suffer?

... so that those worthless ingrates might enjoy forms they never deserved in the first place?

No... oh no! That will not do! It will never do! He refuse to suffer for them!

BANG!

The door of his room was slammed open with a force that was nearly as great as the one that destroyed his desk...

"MASTER! Are you... alright?"

It was that pathetic fool, Hyped Drunk. To show kindness to those in need... that was something none of the beings of the Rainbow World ever needed to do, they who lived in their perfect little world of light... and anyway, they were so selfish that they would never think of doing so.

Master... such a title was something he had never sought after but well, after he saved the gigantic bat-like creature from starvation on the streets, the oversized being had developed a kind of freaky obsession, wanting to repay him for saving his life all the time... and as the alcoholic being had nothing other than himself... he offered himself to him, swearing to forever being his servant.

He had tried to tell him to get a life or something... but well, that Hyper Drunk guy was a stubborn one... and well, he had talent for magical tricks so he came in handy.

"I'm alright. It was nothing..." said the black teenage dragon to the true monstruosity that stood by the door. In a way, it was a bit surprising that a being who was so large one wondered how it fitted inside of any room period would call a teenager "master"... but then, Hyper Drunk eluded logic...

"I heard a loud noise. What was it?... and what happened to your desk?" asked the large bat, his eyes filled with worry.

"Come on... it's nothing. You can return to sleep. I just had a nightmare and..." Devilen interrupted himself as he noticed what the bat was carrying in his left hand. A jug... and he knew what Hyper Drunk used that jug for. Instantly, frustration rose inside of the black dragon.

"HYPER DRUNK! You told me you had stopped drinking!" scolded the dragon, feeling like slamming his head into the nearest wall.

The grotesquely oversized being slowly stepped back, hesitant...

"But... just a little sip and..." the dragon didn't even let the being finish his excuse, slamming the door just in front of Hyper Drunk.

The large bat stood there, frowning... and then sighed, understanding what it meant. Disappointed and disheartened, he headed back to his room, muttering non-sense to himself. As he moved, the sounds of his footsteps betrayed his erratic rythm, showing that he was once again drunk.

Hyper Drunk... it was not the being's true name... but that was what everyone had always called him and well, considering his addiction, it fitted... and Devilen was not into thinking of clever names.

Slowly moving back to what was left of his desk, Devilen slowly looked down and saw the sheets of paper that had been scattered about. Various drawings, notes for the next exam, and... plans. Various plans, for all kinds of stuff.

Convenience was not a common word in this world. In a world inhabited by monsters, the arts of technology and magic alike were not remembered by many, brute strenght being the main driving force of life-forms. Still, just like Hyper Drunk was one of the many unlikely beings who still knew of magic, the arts of technology had been transmitted through Devilen's bloodline and the young teenager did his best to study the forgotten rules of science, hoping to put the knowledge to use.

Hyper Drunk... one of many who had came to like him.

Thinking it over... as an inhabitant of the Dark World, his position was quite prized. His kindness mixed to his knowledge of science had allowed him to gain much fame. He had saved countless souls and used science for the good of all beings. Using his machines, he had been able to destroy and even control many monsters. Considering... Hyper Drunk was just one of many, many thousands of souls who saw Devilen as some kind of savior. His influence over the Dark World was more than considerable and although he had never truly seeked to dominate this world, he had brought some kind of order to this world...

He had brought order and hope to some many beings... but as long as the chaotic darkness will keep them under the form of abominations, they will never be safe and they shall continue to suffer.

... he is a true hero, worthy of the title, bringing peace to countless souls... and the inhabitants of his world must work together to protect what little of their civilization they can manage to maintain.

They definitely deserve happiness, true peace...

... and those ingrates of the Rainbow World? Worthless, all of them.

Devilen closed his eyes, thinking it over very carefully. The risks of what he was thinking about were great...

... but the rewards would be even greater and who doesn't try anything doesn't get anything.

He opened his eyes, a smile illuminating his face.

He grabbed a few empty sheets of paper and placed them on a nearby table and then, after sitting down, begun to write...

"Plans... for... invading... the... Rainbow... World!" said Devilen aloud, reading the words as he wrote them. He read the title several times over and his smile widened. It was satisfying, indeed.

He shall use his knowledge to create a warp machine and begin test procedures. While he will be working on the machine, Hyper Drunk will gather all of his followers and begin to explain the plan.

They shall strike like thunder. The Rainbow World inhabitants will not see it coming. Within seconds, the Light Source shall be liquified and split into fragments of a Rainbow Potion which he shall bring back to the Dark World and reunite to form the Dark World's very own Light Source.

At long last, the Rainbow World's inhabitants shall learn that the Light is something precious and not something to be taken for granted... and most of all, at long last, his world shall be bathed in warm, peaceful Light and him, as well as all of his followers, shall be granted humanity...

Devilen's smile turned into a smirk...

... an inhuman smirk...


End file.
